Orange
by Cinerraria
Summary: Lizzy adalah asisten Ciel, si ketua OSIS, dan suatu momen memalukan justru mengarahkan mereka pada kejadian yang tak terduga. [#cielizzyweek day 2: Embarrassing Moments]


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

**Cielizzy Week Day 2: Embarrassing Moments**

.

**AU - High School - Romance - Fluff**

.

.

* * *

Lizzy meletakkan baki berisi cangkir dan poci teh. Ciel masih sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangan pada selembar dokumen. Hari menjelang senja. Di luar jendela, jingga tumpah melebur dalam birunya langit.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Ciel. Ini, aku buatkan teh _twinings. _Rasa orange, kesukaanmu," Lizzy berkata, supaya pemuda itu lekas meletakkan pena dan kertas, rehat sejenak dari kegiatannya.

Aroma teh selalu menggelitik indera penciuman Ciel. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke arah cangkir dan poci. Ia merasa sedikit _relax _saat menghidu aroma jeruk yang menyegarkan.

"Taruh di situ saja," katanya menunjuk tepi meja yang masih kosong, agak jauh dari tumpukan dokumen.

Namun, Lizzy bersikeras menuang teh dan memenuhi dua cangkir bermotif bunga violet itu, satu disodorkan untuk Ciel. Setelah mengambil satu cangkir untuk dirinya, gadis itu mundur, mengambil tempat di sofa. Ia mengulas senyum kecil. Lama mengenal Ciel membuatnya tahu, pemuda itu tak suka menunda pekerjaannya.

Cangkir menempel di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba, wajah Lizzy bersemu merah. Ia mengingat seluruh kejadian yang belakangan membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

Hampir dua tahun Lizzy berdiri di sisi Ciel sebagai asisten organisasi sekolah. Namun, kejadian dua minggu lalu sukses menggeser posisi Ciel, dari ketua OSIS yang diam-diam dikaguminya, menjadi tunangan: pasangan resminya. Bermula ketika ia sakit parah akibat terlalu lelah. Kesibukannya sebagai asisten ketua tak cukup bagi gadis energik seperti Lizzy. Ia pun mengambil aktivitas klub sebagai selingan. Ketika itu lah, Ciel datang menjenguk, tetapi Lizzy tidak menyadarinya. Demam tinggi menurunkan kinerja otaknya yang biasa terforsir hingga batas maksimal. Matanya terjaga tetapi kesadarannya entah berada di mana. Paula iseng mengunci Ciel dalam kamarnya. Semalam penuh mereka berdua. Lizzy tidak sadar ketika dia 'menarik' Ciel ke ranjangnya dan mengajak tidur bersama.

Keesokan paginya, ia terperanjat setengah mati, mendapati dirinya seranjang dengan lelaki. Akibat terlalu syok, ia mendorong pemuda itu hingga terbanting ke lantai. Lizzy sangat malu. Ia hampir menangis, dengan sangat menyesal mengusir Ciel dengan cara yang tidak etis. Yang lebih disesali, bukan ketika Paula memeriksa ranjang mereka dengan kaca pembesar, lalu mengulum senyum geli dan berkata bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lizzy masih 'suci'. Namun, ia sudah terlanjur _basah_. Hari-hari berikutnya, Lizzy selalu membuang muka ketika mereka berpapasan di sekolah. Bahkan, setelah Ciel menjelaskan kalau mereka Cuma 'tidur seranjang' saja, tidak lebih. Itu juga akibat ulah Lizzy, yang pertama memulai. Oh! Seharusnya Paula yang disalahkan, sebab pelayan itu lah yang mengunci mereka berdua. Namun, Lizzy bukan _Ratu Tega. _Ia tak bisa seenaknya memecat pelayan yang sudah mengabdi padanya semenjak ia masih balita.

Lizzy tidak akan begitu menyesali momen memalukan itu, andai Ayah tidak memberitahu, bahwa sebentar lagi, adalah saat pertunangannya. Tradisi keluarga yang turun-temurun, mempertunangkan anak-anak mereka saat menginjak masa remaja.

"Lizzy?"

Lamunan Lizzy terpotong oleh panggilan Ciel. Pemuda itu sedang menuang teh kedua.

"Bagaimana kegiatan klubmu? Jangan memaksakan diri ya."

Lizzy mengangguk. "Tentu, Ciel. Kau juga sebaiknya jangan memforsir tenaga dan pikiranmu."

"Jabatan ketua OSIS ini sangat menguras energi, tapi aku senang justru karena dari sinilah kita dapat banyak pengalaman. Bukankah begitu?"

Ciel menyandarkan punggung ke kursi.

Diam-diam, Lizzy mengusap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia tahu, cincin inilah yang membuat seisi sekolah histeris. Mereka berdua jadi perbincangan hangat dari mulut ke mulut. Ketua OSIS dan asistennya; pasangan idola sekolah Weston, bertunangan resmi.

Lizzy masih ingat, wajah terkejut Ciel, ketika seminggu lalu, mereka sama-sama tahu kenyataan sebenarnya. Ternyata, pemuda yang dijanjikan Ayah menjadi tunangan Lizzy, adalah Ciel sendiri! Lizzy terlalu gembira, hingga ia lupa bahwa sebelum ini masih dihantui perasaan bersalah, merasa malu dirinya telah 'ternoda'. Ciel, yang tempo lalu terlibat kecelakaan akibat salah paham _(tidur bersama) _memang ditakdirkan berjodoh dengannya.

"Ya. Mencari pengalaman itu bagus," Lizzy menyahut. Ia mempelajari ini ketiak sakit kemarin. "Tapi kita tidak boleh lupa, kalau kita manusia juga butuh rehat dan hiburan."

Ciel menjauhkan cangkir dari mulutnya. Ia dapat ide. "Piknik, akhir pekan besok, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah, iya, piknik! Ayo kita piknik!" Lizzy menjawab antusias. "Tapi ke mana ya? Pantai? Gunung? Wisata sejarah? Museum?"

Ciel tertawa. "Ke pantai saja, mau?"

"Tentu! Mau ke mana pun, kalau itu bersamamu, aku pasti ikut."

Ciel mengangguk yakin. Lizzy tersenyum tulus.

Ciel adalah jenis candunya sendiri. Seperti _earl grey, _atau _blue tea, _yang kelebihannya mencakup rasa dan aroma. Lizzy sudah tak sabar menunggu akhir pekan tiba, supaya ia segera bertemu lembutnya pasir pantai dan menikmati bunyi debur ombak yang syahdu. Alangkah menyenangkan membayangkan mereka akan bermain seharian, membangun istana pasir, menyantap ikan bakar, dan menonton sunset bersama.


End file.
